1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drying racks and more particularly pertains to a new plastic bag drying rack for drying plastic bags, especially re-sealable plastic bags, after they have been washed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of drying racks is known in the prior art. More specifically, drying racks heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art drying racks include U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,694; U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,244; U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,237; U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,137; U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,455; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 369,528.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new plastic bag drying rack. The inventive device includes a base and a plurality of drying frames. The base has top and bottom faces. The base also has a plurality of spaced apart slots therethrough extending between the top and bottom faces of the base. The slots of the base are arranged in a number of rows on the base, with each row having a pair of slots. Each drying frame has top and bottom edges and a pair of side edges extending between the top and bottom edges of the drying frame. The bottom edge of each of the drying frames has a pair of spaced apart tabs extending therefrom. The tabs of each of the drying frames is inserted into the pair slots of an associated row such that each drying frame is upwardly extended from the top face of the base.
In these respects, the plastic bag drying rack according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of drying plastic bags, especially re-sealable plastic bags, after they have been washed.